The Wrong Impression SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: A night out with the NCIS team and a couple of Tony's frat buddies. The next morning Tony gets the wrong impression of what happened between Gibbs and one of his frat brothers. Amazing what can happen because of wrong impressions.


**Summary: A night out with the NCIS team and a couple of Tony's frat buddies. The next morning Tony gets the wrong impression of what happened between Gibbs and one of his frat brothers. Amazing what can happen because of wrong impressions.**

**Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed. Thanks so much everyone for all the feedback on the other stories. They always make me smile, laugh and feel humble!**

**Has not been beta read.**

**This shorter fanfic stories work well for me right now. Working on my PhD and I get short breaks that let me work on these. Once things settle down I'll focus on a longer story.**

Walking into the bar, Tony still wasn't sure how he had convinced the whole team, including Gibbs to come to a bar and meet two of his frat brothers. The team walking in and Tony saw his friends at a booth off to the side.

"Hey." Tony smiled, that award winning DiNozzo smile as he approached the booth, the team behind him.

"Tony." Both men rose and hugged Tony.

"I want you to meet my friends from work." Tony said as he introduced the team to Reed and Nathan. The last one to be introduced to the two men was Gibbs.

Gibbs stepped forward.

"Reed, Nathan." Tony smiled. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Leroy?" Reed smirked. "Unusual."

"Jethro actually." Gibbs nodded as he appraised the man. At least six foot, well built obviously athletic, rich chestnut hair with hints of blond, and baby blue's that rivaled his own. He was dressed in a baby blue dress shirt that matched his eyes and deep blue, almost black jeans.

"Jethro it is then." Reed smiled.

"Nathan." The other man stepped forward and shook Gibbs hand.

Another appraisal. Nathan was a few inches shy of six foot, thinner but still well built, blond almost white hair probably from swimming and the sun, and shimmering green eyes. He was wearing a rich sable dress shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you." Gibbs nodded.

"We grabbed the big booth figured we could all fit. If not we can grab a table." Nathan explained

.

"I think this will work." Tony said as everyone started sliding in. The team sliding in one side and Nathan and Reed the other. Tony ended up between Nathan and Abby. Somehow Reed ended up at the end of the booth with Gibbs sitting beside him on the outside.

The waitress stopped and grabbed their drink order, returning moments later with a tray filled with their requests. Everyone was chatting back and forth with Tony pulling everyone into the conversation. Although, even though he tried Gibbs usually just nodded or smiled.

"You're a Marine right?" Reed smiled looking over at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I can tell. You have that air about you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Know a lot of Marines?"

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "My dad and three brothers."

Gibbs looked slightly surprised.

Reed grinned. "I'm the only odd ball out. Believe me it can be insane with that many Marines around all the time."

"I bet." Gibbs smirked. "So why didn't you join?"

Reed stared at his beer a moment then picked at the label. "Um personal reasons."

"None of my business." Gibbs took a long swig of his beer.

"Believe me I felt like I grew up a Marine." Reed chuckled.

"Marine brat sure you did." Gibbs nodded.

As the night dragged on Tony was surprised to see Reed and Gibbs engrossed in continuous conversation. Conversation that included laughing and Gibbs actually buying Reed a beer. Although Tony figured Reed and Gibbs would get along, especially since Reed came from a Marine family, he didn't expect them to get along this well. Still wasn't like Gibbs to warm up to someone so quickly. Pushing the thought from his mind he went back to his conversation with the rest of the group.

"Seriously you build sail boats?" Reed smiled. "That's crazy."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a sail boat down at the Anchor Marina."

"Really?" Gibbs was really impressed now.

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "You should come out with me one day."

Gibbs nodded. "Sure."

"Hey we are heading out." Abby said suddenly standing beside Gibbs.

"Okay." He nodded as she reached down and hugged him. "Have a good weekend Abs."

"I will." She grinned.

"I should head out too." Nathan sighed. "I unfortunately have to work tomorrow."

Gibbs slipped out of the booth letting the men beside him get out.

"Yeah. I'm going to head home. It's been a long week." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Enjoy your weekend." Gibbs smiled at Tony.

Tony looked at Reed. "You leaving?"

"No. um." Reed stumbled for his words. "I'm gonna finish my beer."

Tony nodded glancing between the two men. "Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Reed smiled.

As Tony reached the door he stole a look back at the booth seeing Reed and Gibbs already lost in conversation again. This was just too weird. What the hell could they have to talk about all this time? He pushed the door open and walked out into the night air.

"I have an idea." Reed grinned.

"Okay." Gibbs looked a little concerned.

"Why don't we head over to my boat." Reed paused. "We don't have to take it out just show you around."

Gibbs looked at Reed a moment as if trying to decide, then shrugged. "Sure why not."

"Great." Reed smiled.

############################################################################

"So." Reed grinned. "What do you think?"

"It's huge." Gibbs chuckled. "Great."

"Did you like the cabin?" Reed asked as he grabbed a couple beers from the cooler by the large L shaped seating area outside the cabin.

"It's beautiful." Gibbs shook his head as he accepted a beer from Reed. "Almost as big as the boats I build."

Reed smiled as he walked over to the rail of the boat and looked out over the water. "I just love being on the boat. Even just sitting still and looking out over the water."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed as he walked over and stood beside Reed.

Turning sideways Reed stared at Gibbs. "Am I misreading this situation?"

"Misreading?" Gibbs glanced over.

"I get the impression you're attracted to me." Reed paused. "And I am definitely attracted to you but I don't want to make an ass of myself."

Gibbs chuckled. "Um not sure how to answer that."

"Honestly would be nice." Reed smiled.

"You're a great guy." Gibbs paused. "And we have so much in common."

"I feel a but coming on." Reed grinned.

"You're Tony's friend and that's-"

"You're not out?" Reed sighed.

"It's not about being out." Gibbs didn't know how to explain this. "I find you intriguing, but I've only been attracted to one other man and nothing has ever happened."

"Oh God." Reed chuckled. "I just thought that you were-wow."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Gibbs smirked.

"No I'm not disappoint just surprised." Reed shook his head.

"Right." Gibbs sighed. "I don't think it would be right to even consider starting something with you I couldn't finish."

Reed nodded. "Because of this other guy."

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Because of me."

"I'm confused." Reed chuckled.

"I could easily be with you and I'm sure it would be great." Gibbs grinned. "But it would just be sex, a one night stand and I don't do one night stands."

"Damn." Reed smirked.

Gibbs laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Reed turned around and leaned back against the railing. "You're right it would have been great."

Glancing over at Reed, Gibbs grinned.

Reed leaned towards Gibbs slightly. "But I still think this other guy has something to do with your decision."

"No." Gibbs shook his head again. "He really doesn't. But Tony does."

"Tony?" Reed raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Tony's a colleague and a friend. Personal and professional should never mix."

"You realize something like 80 or 90 percent of people met their spouses at work or through someone at work."

"I've heard that." Gibbs chuckled

Reed smiled. "You're a good friend and I know Tony appreciates it."

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled.

"But we can still be friends right?" Reed asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

##############################################################################

As the haze of sleep started to lift, Gibbs was suddenly aware of the fact that he was not in his own bed. He shot upright his eyes scanning his surroundings. The night before rushing back into his memory. Running his hands over his face he threw his legs over the side of the couch and took a deep breath. Glancing over he saw Reed still sound asleep in the bed. It had gotten late and Reed had offer Gibbs the couch. He was tired and drained so he accepted even though something in the pit of his stomach said not to.

Slipping on his slacks Gibbs quietly walked out of the cabin and onto the deck. It was a beautiful morning and if he had coffee right now everything would be perfect.

"Hey Reed stopped at the house you weren't there." The voice said coming from the front of the boat. "Figured you'd stayed here did you-"

Gibbs looked up into the familiar green eyes as the man stopped once seeing Gibbs.

Tony's face went white and he tried to hide his surprise.

"Hey." Tony managed to say.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded.

"I um, just." Tony stopped not even knowing what to say at this point. His mind racing as Gibbs stood before him in his slacks, no shirt, on Reeds boat, at nine am. Obviously he stayed here last night. The big question was why.

"Reed's still asleep." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"I was just-"

"No." Tony held up his hand and shook his head. "It's totally none of my business."

"Tony. It just got-"

"Gibbs really what you do in your own time is your business."

Gibbs sighed realizing Tony was not going to let him explain. "Right."

"Just tell Reed I'll call him later." Tony said as he turned to leave. He took a few steps then stopped and turned around.

Looking at Tony Gibbs could see the anger about to burst forth.

"Of all the men out there you have to screw one of my friends." Tony shook his head. "Plus you just met him. You always meet some random guy and go home with him for a late night fuck."

"Excuse me!" Gibbs snapped.

"Seriously you knew the guy like what?" Tony looked at his watch. "Five or six hours before you screw him."

"And this is your business why?"

"Reed does this. You're not the first, hate to burst your bubble." Tony snickered. "I've found plenty of guys here in the morning after some one night fuck fest."

"Is that so?" Reed said suddenly appearing from the cabin.

Tony looked at Reed. In his anger he had completely forgotten Reed was asleep just a few feet away.

"Not that it's any of your goddamn business but we didn't have a fuck fest." Reed glared at Tony. "It got late and Jethro slept on the couch."

Tony clinched his fists.

"If you don't believe me the blankets and everything are still on the couch." Reed paused. "And the other side of the bed is still actually made."

Glancing over at Gibbs, Tony realized that was what Gibbs had wanted to explain, that nothing had happened.

"And as for you finding other men here in the morning." Reed folded his arms across his chest. "There's only been one and we were together for four years. You hate the idea that Jethro could be interested in me so much that you have to lie?"

There was no reply as Tony turned around storming off of the boat.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Reed asked.

"I was trying but he wouldn't let me explain."

"He'll calm down and apologize to you." Reed sighed. "Then later he'll be back to yell at me."

"Why is he going to yell at you?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Reed.

"You don't know? Really?" Reed looked at Gibbs and saw the puzzled expression on his face. He shook his head.

"What don't I know?" Gibbs said it with more annoyance than he intended.

"Why Tony was so upset thinking something happened between us." Reed sighed. "Tony has been in love with you for years."

"Tony." Gibbs expression turn to shock.

"I thought that was part of the reason you were so worried about us starting anything." Reed paused. "I figured you knew and didn't want to upset Tony."

Gibbs sighed. "I didn't know."

Reed laughed. "And you're an investigator? How'd you miss that?"

"I'm not sure." Gibbs said the surprise still covering his face.

#######################################################################

The shower was scalding, turning his skin red, but he didn't care. He wanted it to wash away everything from last night and this morning. Of course it didn't. Instead he just emerged from the shower his body red, his head aching and wanting nothing more than to go to bed. Instead he forced himself to throw on jeans and a t-shirt then head down stairs. The smell of coffee already pulling him towards the kitchen. He poured a cup and went back into the living room dropping down on the couch. He ran his head over his forehead as he had a debate with himself. The rational part of him wanted to talk to Tony, clear the air, but the larger part of him just wanted to let it go and forget everything Reed had told him.

#################################################################

Reed had just sat down on the sofa when he heard someone come down the steps into the cabin. Looking up he sighed.

"What did you do sit out there in your car until you saw Jethro leave?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony screamed.

"I was thinking here is a nice guy who seems like he's interested." Reed stated calmly.

"And if he had wanted to you would have just let it happen?"

"Yes." Reed stood up.

"Your an asshole." Tony yelled.

"Why because I'm willing to actually take a chance even if I don't get what I want." Reed folded his arms across his chest. "Where you aren't even willing to try."

"So you figured you'd just take a shot." Tony shook his head. "Even knowing how I feel."

"You haven't said anything to him in all these years what the hell does it matter?"

"It matters because you're supposed to be my friend." Tony stared at him.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Reed yelled at him.

"No thanks to you."

"What do you want me to say?" Reed paused. "Sorry I tried for a man you've been in love with for years but don't have the guts to even tell. Please!"

Tony sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset you but I'm not sorry for trying." Reed let his arms drop away from his chest.

"Yeah." Tony ran his hands over his face. "I'm still pissed at you."

"I'm sure you are." Reed smirked.

"But I have no right to be jealous." Tony groaned. "This is ridiculous."

"If it makes you feel better he said nothing could ever happen between us because of your friendship."

"THANKS!" Tony threw up his arms. "So why the hell don't you understand that?"

"Tony." Reed rolled his eyes. "But he's interested in some guy."

"He is?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Who."

"Didn't say just said he was into someone but nothing had happened between them."

Tony racked his brain for any time he has seen Gibbs show some kind of interest in a man.

"And he said a guy?"

Reed nodded. "He said the guy had nothing to do with why nothing could happen between us, that it was just because of his personal and professional relationship with you. Still, I got the impression it was definitely because he was waiting for something to happen with this other guy."

"Great." Tony ran his hands over his face and sat down.

"What?"

"It's just." Tony shook his head. "Here I thought Gibbs would never be interested in a man now I find out he's hot and bothered for some guy. It's just too bizarre."

Reed drop down by Tony. "Any idea who the guy could be?"

"No." Tony sighed. "He didn't give you any clue."

"Just said he was attracted to this guy, nothing has ever happened."

Tony chuckled. "It could be anyone."

"One of his friends, a colleague?" Reed asked.

"Friend maybe, someone at work never." Tony paused. "I don't know his friends outside of work though."

"So tell him how you feel before something happens with this guy." Reed nudge Tony.

Tony shook his head. "I can't for so many reasons. And if he already has feelings for someone, that's even more of a reason."

"He said attracted to the guy didn't say feelings. Those are two very different things." Reed grinned.

Tony laughed. "I'm not sure about that."

"Still you should apologize to him at least."

"Gibbs doesn't accept apologizes." Tony smirked.

"God it's one of those rules you told me about right?" Reed rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is." Tony sighed.

###################################################################

Gibbs stared at the computer screen rereading the same line of the e-mail for the tenth time. Finally he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He'd tried working on the boat but it didn't help so he ended up here. If nothing else maybe he could get some work done, but that wasn't helping either. The elevator ding made him look up, it was Saturday who the hell besides him would show up today. When he saw the man step off the elevator he sat up.

Tony forced a smile as he walked into the bullpen. "Great minds think alike."

"Yeah guess so."

"Getting anything accomplished?" Tony asked.

"Not really." Gibbs sighed.

Tony nodded. "I think I can take some responsibility for that."

Gibbs glanced at his computer screen.

"I over reacted." Tony tried to apologize without saying the actually words.

"Yeah you did." Gibbs said looking back at Tony. "But this isn't really the time or place to discuss this."

"Then when is the time and place?" Tony asked annoyed.

Gibbs stood up. "I'm not sure but it's not at work surrounded by cameras."

"Whatever." Tony shook his head and walked over to his desk.

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bullpen, taking the steps instead of the elevator.

Tony dropped his head to his desk, then pounded his forehead down onto it.

##########################################################################

An hour later, Tony had given up trying to work and left driving around aimlessly for another hour. He wound up sitting in the drive way of Gibbs house debating if he should get out of the car. The ringing of his phone caused him to jump, he looked at the caller id and grimaced.

"Hey boss." Tony said as he answer the phone.

"Either leave or get your ass in here." Gibbs barked then hung up.

Tony sighed. Gibbs straight to the point.

A few seconds later Tony walked in the unlocked door and found Gibbs sitting on the couch.

"You have something to say so say it." Gibbs said as he took the last swig of his beer.

"I was trying to apologize earlier without saying it because I know how you feel about apologizes." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"This time I'll make an exception."

"Fine. Sorry. I over reacted."

"And for assuming." Gibbs added.

"What was I suppose to think!" Tony snapped. "I find you on Reeds boat, without a shirt, at nine am."

"And you assumed I just fucked him." Gibbs shot up. "Why? Have I ever given you the impression that I'm that kind of man?"

Tony sighed. "No."

"Not to mention the obvious fact that he's a man." Gibbs shook his head. "Did you have that impression of me as well? Because that one surprises me even more."

There was no response.

"That's the one I'm actually curious about." Gibbs eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony. "Did I do something to make you think I was interested in men?"

"No. I just-" Tony stopped in mid sentence.

"You just what?" Gibbs chuckled. "Thought that Reed was so irresistible that I would just give in."

"I don't know." Tony rubbed his hands over his face.

"You thought something if you automatically assumed we slept together." Gibbs paused. "And it wasn't just because I was on the boat in the morning shirtless."

"I know Reed." Tony said as if that answered everything.

"Right." Gibbs shook his head. "It has nothing to do with your feelings for me."

Tony swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

"Gonna lie about that?"

"Reed told you what he thinks is true." Tony gritted his teeth.

Gibbs nodded. "So you don't have any feelings for me?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Tony answered. "No."

"Well glad I cleared that up." Gibbs paused wondering why Tony would lie. "Apology accepted."

With that Gibbs walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"No." Tony answered glued to the spot where he was standing.

Gibbs walked back in and saw Tony still standing there with a concerned expression on his face.

"Tony let it go." Gibbs sighed. "It's over done. I'm fine. You should be to."

Tony jumped as the phone at his hip rang.

Gibbs smirked as he sat down.

"Yeah." Tony said answering the phone without even seeing who was calling. "Right now?" Sure. Actually he's right here."

Gibbs looked up as Tony walked over and handed the phone to him.

"Gibbs." There was a pass. "Sure sounds good. Tony knows where the place is? Yeah I'll be there."

Hanging up the phone Gibbs handed it back to Tony.

"You agreed to go out with everyone?" Tony looked shocked.

Gibbs nodded. "Can you give me a couple minutes to change?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"I'm driving." Gibbs smirked as he heading up the stairs.

Tony was standing by the door when Gibbs came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Ready to-?" Tony stopped abruptly when he looked at Gibbs. He had changed all right and what he now wore took Tony's breath away. Gibbs was dressed in faded jeans, that actually fit him unlike the baggy jeans he normally wore. The baby blue dress shirt he wore matched his eyes perfectly. The sleeves were rolled up, the first two buttons were undone and for the first time ever he didn't have a t-shirt underneath.

"Problem?" Gibbs asked seeing the odd expression on Tony's face.

Tony shook his head.

"Then let's go."

####################################################################

Walking into the bar Gibbs saw Abby, McGee and Ziva sitting at the bar and walked over Tony following at his heels.

"Gibbs." Abby jumped up and hugged him. "I can't believe you agreed to come."

"Yeah." Gibbs hugged her back.

"And you look hot." Abby smirked.

Gibbs chuckled then turned and nodded hello to the other members of his team.

"Two Bourbons." Gibbs nodded as the bartender walked over.

"You double fisting tonight?" Tony grinned.

"No. One's for you." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right. Thanks."

The drinks were sat in front of them and Gibbs handed a bill to the bartender.

"Sit." Gibbs said to the one empty bar stool in front of them.

"You sure?"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Of course you are." Tony dropped down on the seat.

As the four members of his team chatted Gibbs stood behind Tony, leaning sideways on the bar. Tony finished his drink and sat it on the bar.

"What another one?" Gibbs asked his lips next to Tony's ear.

Tony shivered. "Um."

"Or a beer?" Again Gibbs voice was by Tony's ear.

"Bourbon." Tony managed to say even though his voice trembled slightly.

Gibbs nodded towards the bartender and held up two fingers. A second later two more Bourbon's were placed in front the them. Again Gibbs paid the bartender.

"Thanks. You don't have to keep paying for my drinks." Tony said glancing up at Gibbs.

"Not a problem."

Tony nodded.

Discretely Gibbs glanced around the bar looking for exactly what he needed. His eyes stopped when he found it. It took only a quick glance and a smile for his prey to leave her booth and make her way over. She leaned against the bar next to Gibbs and flagged down the bartender.

"Salty Dog." She said then turned and smiled at Gibbs. "Hi."

"Hi." Gibbs smiled as he turned facing her. The bartender put her drink down and Gibbs nodded at him telling him he would take care of it later.

"Ashley." She said as she played with her auburn hair.

"Jethro."

"Jethro. Interesting." She smiled. "You come here a lot."

"No." He smirked. "My first time."

"I thought so." She paused. "You don't strike me as the bar type."

"Not really." He said as he took a sip of his Bourbon.

"Bourbon." She grinned.

"How'd you know." Gibbs asked.

"Unmistakable smell." She said as she touched his hand on the glass. "And taste."

"That it does." Gibbs snickered.

"Do you mind?" She asked looking at his glass.

"Not at all." Gibbs shook his head as she kept her hand on his pulling the glass to her lips and tasting the drink.

She licked her lips as they left the glass. "Unmistakable."

"Hey Boss you wanna do a shot with us?" Tony turned around looking at Gibbs ignoring the woman.

"Not really." Gibbs answered never looking at Tony.

"Another drink?" Tony asked.

Gibbs and Ashley both looked at Tony annoyed.

"What? You are here with your friends." Tony sounded snippier than he intended.

Turning back to Ashley, Gibbs smiled. "He's right. I really should."

"Yeah me to."

He pulled the notepad and pen from his pocket and handed it to her.

She grinned. "A man who's prepared. I like it."

"That's me." Gibbs grinned.

Taking the items she wrote her name and number in it.

"Call me." She paused with a grin. "Soon."

Gibbs nodded.

"Bye Jethro." She smiled as she turned and walked away.

Gibbs put the notepad and pen back in his pocket.

"Little young for you isn't she?" Tony chuckled.

"No." Gibbs smiled.

"Seriously she's probably twenty seven." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony shook his head and turned around.

"Are you making assumptions again?" Gibbs voice was at Tony's ear then gone.

Tony spun around on his stool and stared at Gibbs. "What are you up to?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing."

"Why do I not believe you?" Tony said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." Gibbs shrugged as he sat his drink down and stepped away from the bar.

Tony watched as he walked towards the bathroom, then saw the woman excuse herself from her friends and head in the same direction.

"Be right back." Tony said to Abby then headed off in the same direction. As he walked into the hallway where the bathrooms were he didn't see anyone. He stepped into the men's room and Gibbs wasn't there. Stepping back out into the hallway Gibbs was leaning against the opposite wall hands folded across his chest.

"Need something?" Gibbs asked.

"Just hitting the head." Tony fumbled with the excuse.

Gibbs nodded then pushed up off the wall and went to walk away.

"Tell me what the hell you're doing?" Tony said as he grabbed Gibbs arm.

Gibbs eyes glanced down to where Tony's hand held him then back up to Tony's eyes. Instantly Tony let go of Gibbs arm. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and jerked him forward.

"Just proving a theory I had." Gibbs said as he let go of Tony and walked away.

Tony watched him walk away then fell back against the wall. He shook his head he had just fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

Walking back to the group, Tony sat down Gibbs was now standing between Abby and Ziva talking. Then he kissed Abby's temple and moved to Tony.

"Abby will drop you off to pick up your car."

"You're leaving?" Tony looked puzzled.

Gibbs nodded.

"And you don't want me to leave with you?"

"Didn't think you would want to." Gibbs shrugged. "It's still early."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Gibbs smiled turning to leave.

Tony touched his arm and Gibbs paused.

"Something else?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony let his hand drift from Gibbs arm.

Gibbs leaned forward his lips brushing against his ear. "How long are you going to keep lying?" He stole a quick glance at Tony who looked away. Gibbs shook his head walked across the bar and out the door.

##########################################################################

Laying on the couch he stared up at the ceiling, the only light in the room that coming from the moonlight seeping through the curtains on the front windows. He'd been laying here since he got home, not sure what he was expecting. Still he knew going to bed was a waste of time, he wouldn't sleep. The room suddenly filled with light and he knew he was Abby's car pulling into the drive. He listened as the voices said goodnight, Tony saying thanks, then the light disappearing from the room as Abby pulled away. The next sound could be one of two things, Gibbs just wasn't sure which sound it would be. But a moment later he heard Tony's car start, watched the room bathed in light again, then go black as Tony backed out.

He swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up running his hands through his hair.

As the front door open and the front hall light went all, Gibbs stared out of the living room. He knew he looked surprised when Tony walked in and hung up his coat. Then came into the living room and leaned against the wall.

"You didn't really fall for that did you?" Tony smirked. "Come on you taught me the whole fake backing out of the driveway trick."

"Guess I forgot that one." Gibbs chuckled.

"There a reason you're sitting in the dark?" Tony asked.

"Just relaxing."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Why do you need me to admit it?" Tony asked his voice cracking.

"Why do you not want to?" Gibbs asked back.

"Because I don't want to get hurt." Tony sighed.

Gibbs stood up. "Why do you think you're going to get hurt?"

Tony chuckled. "Reed talked to me too."

"And?" Gibbs was confused.

"He told me your attracted to someone but nothing has happened." Tony paused. "If I had known, that you could even remotely be interested in a man, I might have said-"

Tony's sentence trailed off.

Gibbs took the few steps that would bring him in front of Tony.

"I don't know if I would have said anything or not, but it doesn't matter now." Tony shook his head.

Another few steps and Gibbs body pressed against Tony's. Although Tony fought the urge to moan, he couldn't fight the need to touch Gibbs, his arms drifted around Gibbs waist.

"It does matter." Gibbs said as he pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Tell me."

"Gibbs." Tony sighed. "Don't do this to me."

"I haven't done anything to you." Gibbs paused. "Yet."

Tony moaned his hands caressing up Gibbs back. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth." Gibbs sighed as his hands slipped around Tony's waist and grabbed his ass.

"I want you." Tony groaned.

"The whole truth." Gibbs said as his lips brush against Tony's neck.

"I'm in love with you." Tony sighed his hands clawing at Gibbs back.

Gibbs placed a kiss below Tony's ear. "The man I'm attracted to is you."

"What." Tony said already breathless.

"It was always you. You're the one I want." Gibbs pressed his forehead against Tony's as his hands caressed up his ribcage. "The only one I want."

"Then take me." Tony sighed.

"I thought I told you I'm not the type of person who just jumps into bed with some man." Gibbs smiled.

"I'm not some man."

"No." Gibbs hands came to Tony's face. "You're the man I love."

"Kiss me." Tony whispered. "Please."

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs relished in the taste of a kiss they had both wanted for so long. When Gibbs tongue parted Tony's lips it met no resistance instead Tony's tongue met Gibbs beckoning him in. The taste of Tony's kiss was intoxicating and Gibbs immediately felt light headed. He truly believed that nothing would ever taste sweeter than this first kiss and he savored every moment of it. He waited until the last possible minute to finally rip their lips apart as his lungs demanded air.

Tony waited expected Gibbs to say something or to start undressing him, but there was only stillness and silence.

"Gibbs." Tony murmured.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

"Are we just going to stand here the rest of the night?" Tony asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not sure."

Tony chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"I want you so much." Gibbs sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" Tony smiled.

Gibbs let his hands rest on Tony's hips.

"Um what do you want?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You."

"I know that." Gibbs smirked. "I mean, what do you um-"

Tony started laughing. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"You are!" Tony grinned. "That's so cute."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and tried to step away.

"Hey." Tony grabbed Gibbs by the belt loops at his hips and pulled him back.

Gibbs sighed.

"It's okay to be nervous." Tony smiled. "I just didn't think you would be."

"I'm not nervous." Gibbs snapped.

"Then what is it?" Tony tried not to snap back.

Again no reply.

"I can't help if I don't know what's going on in your head." Tony sighed.

Gibbs had never talked this much about sex and it was grating on him. Plus he wasn't sure how to ask what he needed to ask.

Tony suddenly smirked realizing what was bothering Gibbs. He grabbed Gibbs hip jerking him forward, their hard cocks grinding against each other.

"I want you to make love to me." Tony moaned. "I want your cock buried inside me."

"Tony." Gibbs growled grinding his cock harder against Tony.

"That's what you wanted to know isn't it?" Tony sighed. "I want you to do anything you want to me. Please."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Anything."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and slammed them against the wall holding them there.

Tony moaned. "There he is."

Gibbs eyes narrowed questioning Tony's statement.

"The Gibbs I know." Tony sighed. "In control and in charge."

Gibbs smirked. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Tony said breathless.

With an evil smirk Gibbs brought Tony's arms above his head and with one hand held him by his wrist. His other hand trailed down Tony's chest then squeezed his cock.

Tony groaned. "God yes."

"This is mine now." Gibbs sighed. "To do whatever I want with."

"All yours." Tony nodded.

"You are all mine." Gibbs growled. "Understood."

Another nod and moan.

One handed Gibbs was able to undo Tony's belt and jeans sliding the zipper down. Then his hand slipped inside Tony's jeans. Gibbs growled when he made contact with Tony's bare skin.

"You ever wear anything?" Gibbs grinned

"No."

"All these years." Gibbs shook his head as his hand encircled Tony's cock.

"Gibbs." Tony cried out throwing his head back against the wall.

With his head thrown back, Gibbs couldn't resist the need to feed from Tony's neck. His lips kissing and nibbling the soft tender flesh.

Tony's body trembled as he knew any moment he would come.

"You're going to make me come." Tony whimpered.

Gibbs hand immediately released Tony's cock.

"I don't want that."

"What!" Tony groaned.

Dragging himself from Tony's neck Gibbs looked in Tony's eyes.

"I have too much I want to do to you before I let you come." Gibbs sighed.

Tony's hips thrust up against Gibbs hand that was still resting on his hard cock.

"Please." Tony moaned.

"No." Gibbs paused. "Upstairs and undress."

Tony nodded.

"Then in my bed so I can continue this."

Another nod.

Gibbs released his hold on Tony and they made their way to the stairs.

"Tony." Gibbs suddenly grabbed Tony's arm as a thought entered his mind.

"What?" Tony looked concerned.

"I don't have anything for, um."

Tony grinned. "Coat pocket."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but turned and walked over reaching into Tony's coat pocket and finding the small bottle.

"You always have this in your pocket?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony smiled. "I was hoping I would need it."

"Always anticipating."

"You taught me well." Tony grinned.

"Upstairs." Gibbs said the commanding tone returning to his voice. Tony quickly made his way up the steps. Taking a deep breath trying to calm the overwhelming desire already overtaking him, Gibbs followed a few second behind Tony.

Walking into the bedroom, Gibbs stopped, suddenly unable to breath as he took in the sight before him. Tony had done just what Gibbs had asked. He had undressed and was laying naked on the bed. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat Gibbs walked over to the side of the bed and removed his shirt. He was about to start removing his pants when Tony shook his head. Gibbs paused just watching as Tony moved over and sat on the side of the bed. Those haunting emerald eyes locked on Gibbs as his fingers released the button on Gibbs jeans followed by the zipper.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as the back of his hand caressed Tony's cheek. "You are gorgeous."

Tony smiled just before his lips brushed against Gibbs stomach pressing kisses against the taunt flesh. The action caused Gibbs to moan and place his hand tenderly on the back of Tony's head. Tony's kisses continued as his hands roamed up Gibbs chest. Closing his eyes, Gibbs marveled at the fierce reaction his body had to Tony's simple touch.

Letting his hands drift around Gibbs torso, Tony's hands traveled over Gibbs' back and down to the waist of Gibbs jeans. He nudged them down over Gibbs' hips, taking his boxers with them, as they fell to a pile at Gibbs feet. Gibbs stepped out of them kicking them aside now standing naked before Tony.

Tony's lips now kissed further down, stopping at the soft hairs above Gibbs cock. His hands now clutching Gibbs ass.

Gibbs sighed contently as he looked down at the man before him finding Tony glancing up at him. The exchange lasted only a moment then Tony was licking at Gibbs cock.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned as his body shook. His fingers suddenly knotting in the hair on the back of Tony's head.

The only thought in Tony's mind was the amazing taste of Gibbs cock. He had waited for this so long that he wanted to savor ever moment. Bringing one of his hands back around, Tony gripped Gibbs cock by the base as he let his tongue lap at the head relishing in the first taste of Gibbs essence. It was sweet and Tony swore he tasted the faint hint of coffee. His lips sucked in just the head, again hearing Gibbs moan before taking Gibbs cock down his throat.

"Fuck." Gibbs cried out his body again shuttered as Tony consumed him. Then it was constant motion as Tony worked over Gibbs cock. Gibbs fought for control, not wanting to give in and not wanting it to end this way. There was too much he wanted to do with and to Tony to let himself give in.

Tony was different wanting nothing more than to make Gibbs come, to taste everything Gibbs would give to him. He was devouring Gibbs with an increased frenzy and need trying to force Gibbs over the edge.

"No." Gibbs managed to say as he jerked Tony's head from his cock. His body convulsing violently at the loss of contact.

"Please." Tony groaned as he tried to wrap his mouth back around Gibb cock.

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "Stop."

Tony licked his lips but stopped.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he tried to steady himself. He released Tony's head.

"Lay down."

Tony did lay down but he turned over, laying on his stomach. Gibbs let out a long breath, Tony wasn't going to make this easy. Crawling into bed next to Tony, Gibbs hand ran up along Tony's spine and grabbed the back of his neck. Tony groaned.

"You just want me to take you don't you?" Gibbs growled knowing when Tony laid down on his stomach that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes." The word was a whisper.

"So eager aren't you." Gibbs sighed as he released Tony's neck caressing Tony's back.

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes full of desire and need. "Please." Tony sighed as his hand brush against Gibbs cheek.

Gibbs leaned into the touch and kissed Tony's palm.

"Jethro." Tony moaned Gibbs name.

Gibbs shook his head. "God I love the way you say my name."

Tony turned on his side, facing away from Gibbs, pressing his ass hard against Gibbs cock.

"Then make love to me Jethro." Tony sighed. "Now."

Gibbs moaned as instinctively his arm went around Tony, crushing the man against his chest. His lips crashed down on Tony biting at the tender flesh between Tony's neck and shoulder.

"Yes." Tony whimpered thrusting back again.

The action caused Gibbs to break away from Tony's neck. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube quickly putting some in his hand and rubbing it over his cock. Then he pressed his cock between Tony's ass rubbing his cock against Tony's tight opening.

Tony groaned as his body trembled. "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. "I'm taking my time. Enjoying myself."

Tony pressed back trying to force Gibbs to enter him, but Gibbs pulled back.

"So impatient." Gibbs sighed his arm again around Tony's waist his hand clawing at his stomach.

"I want you inside me." Tony panted.

"Like this." Gibbs growled as he pushed just the head of his cock inside Tony.

"Yes." Tony gasped his body again shuddered against Gibbs.

"More?" Gibbs demanded Tony beg him for it.

"All of it." Tony pleaded.

Gibbs lunged forward burying his cock deep inside Tony.

Tony's mouth opened to cry out in pleasure but the sound stayed trapped deep in his throat.

"Tony." Gibbs grunted unprepared for the feeling of his cock being consumed by the warm tight depths of Tony. Stilling himself, Gibbs stayed there afraid if he moved he would immediately come. His hand slipped down Tony's stomach and encircled his cock quickly stroking up its length.

"Jethro." Tony cried out his voice suddenly functioning again.

The sound of his name dripping from Tony's lips caused Gibbs to pull back and slam his cock back into the man.

Tony felt dizzy, light headed as waves of please swept over his entire body. Reaching back he clutched at Gibbs hip, wanting needing more.

The touch caused Gibbs to react as he slowly started moving his cock in and out of the younger man. With each movement forward Tony's cock pushed through Gibbs fingers.

"Feels to good." Tony murmured as his body screamed for release, begging for Tony to give in.

"So good. So tight." Gibbs choked out as his thrusts steadily increased in speed. It took only moments for him to be hammering into Tony, the feeling to amazing for Gibbs to even consider slowing down. His mind had ceased to function accept to feed his desire for Tony and the need to come.

"Jethro, I-" Tony felt the air rush out of his lungs as the orgasm overtook him. His body trembling as he came.

Gibbs felt Tony tighten around his cock as he came and it caused Gibbs own release to beckon. He struggled and fought with every ounce of control he had to hold on. Releasing Tony's cock Gibbs arm tightened around Tony's stomach clamping their bodies together as Gibbs long thrusts turned short and quick. There was no way to hold on, he was spiraling out of control, and his body refused to be denied any longer.

"Tony." Gibbs screamed burying his cock inside Tony as his body tensed and he came. The orgasm tore through his whole body every muscle crying out then completely surrendering as all strength left his body.

They laid there wrapped together for what seemed like hours until Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's shoulder.

"I, ah, I don't even know what to say." Tony sighed.

"If it's this good every time." Gibbs paused. "It's going to kill me."

Tony started laughing.

"Laugh." Gibbs smirked.

Turning around in Gibbs arms, Tony smiled as they came face to face.

"You are amazing." Gibbs sighed.

Tony shook his head.

"Yes."

"You're bias."

"Am I?" Gibbs chuckled. "And why's that?"

"Because you love me." Tony grinned.

"Yes I do."

"Plus I just gave you an earth shattering orgasm."

Gibbs laughed.

"And you're amazing but I'm bias for the same reasons." Tony smirked.

"Okay." Gibbs smiled as he pulled Tony closer.

Tony's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"You really are amazing!"

"Why?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony's hand slid between them and he grabbed Gibbs hard cock.

"Hard again already!" Tony grinned.

"And that impresses you?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs lips brushed Tony's ear. "That's what you do to me."

Tony sighed. "Then do it to me again."

Pulling his head back Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Tony moaned as he started to stroke Gibbs cock.

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "You're trying to drive me insane or kill me. I can't figure out which."

Tony grinned. "Oh believe me we're just getting warmed up."

Gibbs rolled Tony down onto his back and captured his lips in a passionate embrace. Stopping only when the need for a breath made him.

"I love you." Gibbs smiled. "So much."

"I know." Tony smiled back. "I love you to."

Gibbs just stared at Tony for a moment.

Tony's head came off the pillow and quickly kissed Gibbs.

"Now quite stalling and make love to me again." Tony smirked.

"Stalling." Gibbs barked. "Oh that does it!"

Tony laughed as Gibbs descended on his neck his hand wrapping around Tony's cock.

Making love throughout the night it was playful, then passionate, then animalistic until they both collapsed onto the bed their bodies completely spent.

"Every night." Gibbs sighed.

"What about every night?" Tony panted.

"You in my bed, every night." Gibbs answered.

"Is that so?" Tony laughed.

"Yes."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Absolutely not." Gibbs chuckled. "I've already decided."

"Okay." Tony sighed.

It was Gibbs turn to laugh. "What no argument?"

"No. To tired and satisfied to argue."

"Good glad that's settled." Gibbs smirked.


End file.
